Both Famous
by Nephthys1
Summary: Harry and Draco are in something some people would call a relationship. They are both very famous in both muggle and wizard world. It's slash!! so be warned!!!


Both Famous  
  
A/N: To this story I should give you a small introduction. It's Harry/Draco slash!! So you are warned. But that wasn't the introduction, but this is it: Harry and Draco are both 26 years old. Harry is a famous Quidditch player and a famous singer in the muggle world and wizard world. Draco is a famous actor in both worlds and he does a bit of modelling. They aren't exactly what you would call a loving and happy couple, they bicker all the time and act just like they did at school. Only they share their love at night, but that's it. Our story starts off 2 days before a great ball where all the famous people go to. A few people at the ball are wizards, including Draco, Harry, Fleur, Lavender, Parvati and Oliver Wood. Now, I probably should stop talking now and go on with the story. I hope you enjoy it!!! (Oh, Draco and Harry don't live together!!)  
  
  
'Draco! Stop being a childish git and give me the milk!' Harry sneered at Draco.  
  
'Why don't you get of your lazy arse and just come and get it?' Draco scowled back.  
  
'You're so impossible! Get out, now!' Harry shouted, as he pointed to the kitchen's door leading outside.  
  
'What? You can't handle me so you send me away? Oh, yeah that's mature'.  
  
'Get. Out. Right. Now!!'.  
  
Draco stood up.   
  
'And here's your milk' Draco shouted throwing the milk on the ground before stalking out.  
  
'You're gonna pay for that!'.  
  
'Like you don't have the money to buy milk' Draco yelled over his shoulder before putting on his cap and dissapering down the street where the journalists couldn't see him.  
  
Harry sighed. He was very famous in both worlds but he didn't have any servants. He liked doing his cleaning himself and everything else. He liked a normal life, although as the Boy Who Lived, as singer and Quidditch player, this wasn't always possible. And off course, life was never normal when you had some kind of relationship with Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed again as he started cleaning the milk from the floor. Harry knew Draco would be back tonight. He came every night and left the next morning again after breakfast. Harry and Draco both were stubborn as hell. Why, you ask? Well, Harry always had this creepy voice in the back of his head and the past 2 weeks the voice was telling Harry that he loved Draco. Harry, off course, ignored the little voice and just continued his life.   
  
When Harry was done cleaning the milk he looked at the clock. 7.30. He had a meeting with Wood at 8 and then at 10 he had to meet his manager, about a new song. Harry was still in his boxers so he ran up the stairs and got dressed. He dressed quickly in black jeans and a tight green shirt. Harry ignored the voice in his head again which was chanting green...green...green, slytherin green...  
Harry shook his head and he pulled on his shoes. Then he ran back down the stairs, grabbed his coat, his hat and his sunglasses and pulled it all on. He left using the back door. He never used apparating, because he didn't know if he was being watched by someone and usually he was. He walked quickly to the nearest underground station. He got on and went to Paddington Station. From there he walked to a big house and knocked. Wood was England's Quidditch team trainer. A small maiden opened the door.  
  
'Hello mr. Potter. Nice to see you again. Mr. Wood is waiting in the library for you' she said.   
  
Harry nodded and he gave her his coat. He kept on his sunglasses and hat. He stalked into the library. Wood was seated at a small table, scribbling busy with his purple quill.  
  
'Morning Wood' Harry said.  
  
Wood jumped. Then he looked up and smiled.  
  
'Ah Harry, my best seeker boy! How are you doing this morning?'.  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
'Fine... I guess'.  
  
'Troubles with Draco again?' Wood asked.  
  
'Yeah, he was such a git this morning'.  
  
Wood was the only one who knew about Harry and Draco. And he also suspected that both loved each other.   
  
'So what was it this time?'.  
  
'A stupid argument about milk'.  
  
Wood chuckled.   
  
'Well, sit down'.  
  
Harry sat down opposite of Wood. Wood discussed the strategies with him and at half past 9 Harry left to go to his singing manager.   
  
A/n: So this is the first chapter of both famous. Do you like it so far??? I really hope you do, so don't forget to Review and tell me!! Thanks!! 


End file.
